


Green Eyed Monster

by Destiel



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: I had this "Lj-Meme" going on in my Livejournal that was basically "Give me a pairing and a prompt, and I'm gonna write a drabble for you"The pairing was Mario Savetti/Angus Leighton and the prompt was "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"And that's what I did with it =D(Minor Spoilers up to episode 2x11)





	

"So... you and Noa, huh?" Angus asked when he approached Mario in the locker room.  
  
Mario had just pulled his scrub shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor, before he grabbed a black T-Shirt from his locker.  
  
Tilting his head he turned to face Angus.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I saw you two kiss right there in the hallway of Peterson," Angus stated. There was a coldness in the tone of his voice. One, Mario hadn't heard in a long time, and he had no idea where it was coming from.  
  
"We didn't kiss," Mario clarified. "We _almost_ kissed, and it was a spur of the moment thing. Why do you even care?"  
  
"I don't," Angus replied, pressing his lips together in a tight line. "Why would I care who you sleep with? We know since Heather Pinkney that you don't give a damn about _my_ feelings when it comes to you getting laid."  
  
Mario looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Angus. What are you talking about and why are you so angry at me?" He placed a hand on Angus's shoulder, but Angus shrugged it off, taking a step back.  
  
And then it began to dawn on Mario.  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"  
  
Even though it was fairly dark inside of the locker room Mario could clearly recognize the blush on Angus's face. It was adorable. Or well... it would have been, if Angus didn't look so hurt at the same time.  
  
Angus didn't say a single word for what felt like an eternity.  
  
"Look, man," Mario started, approaching his friend once more. "If you have a crush on Noa, I had no idea, I swear. And if you want me to back off her, I will. No girl in the world is important enough to risk our friendship for it."  
  
"I don't have a crush on Noa," Angus finally broke his silence. And then he looked at Mario. "Maybe I _am_ jealous. But not of you. I'm jealous of _her_."  
  
Mario's breath got caught in his throat.  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he simply asked, not really sure how to deal with this information. He couldn't believe how oblivious he had been.  
  
"I love you, Mario," Angus finally blurted out. "I've loved you for longer than I'd like to admit, and I will keep loving you for longer than I want to and seeing you with all those girls all the time hurts. It fucking hurts, because all I wanna do is grab you and kiss you like there's no tomorrow."  
  
Mario felt his heart swell with a desire he had never felt before. He had always known that there had been an underlying attraction between them, but he had blamed it on himself idolizing Angus to some extent. Because Angus had always been so much better than thim. Because Angus was such a great guy, and because he was so good he had made Mario want to be a better person as well. But he had never in a million years thought Angus felt the same or that he would ever act on those feelings.  
  
"Then why don't you?" he finally said, his voice raspy and dark.  
  
Once more he approached Angus, placing one of his hands on Angus's hip and pulling him closer.  
  
"What?" Angus blurted out, the shock visible on his face.  
  
"Why don't you grab me and kiss me like there's no tomorrow?" Mario repeated Angus's sentence.  
  
"What about Noa?" Angus asked, but not moving away from Mario. "I don't wanna destroy anything."  
  
"You can't destroy anything that isn't there," Mario clarified. "Like I said... it was a spur of the moment thing, and in retrospect I'm glad it didn't happen. I just... never thought I'd stand a chance with you, and so I tried to move on."  
  
"Wait... are you saying...?" There was a spark of hope in Angus's eyes and the smile on his lips made Mario's knees weak. His heart was pounding like crazy when he looked at him, their faces a mere inches apart.  
  
"I love you too, you big fucking idiot. And now kiss me, before I change my mind."  
  
And Mario didn't need to ask twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it... comments and kudos would be amazing... ;-)


End file.
